


With your feet in the air and your head on the ground

by Pixie (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Backstory, Ballet, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: in which Katrina's background in ballet gives her strength to face adversity, and an outlet for tightly wound emotions





	With your feet in the air and your head on the ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsEllieJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEllieJane/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MsEllieJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEllieJane/pseuds/MsEllieJane) in the [july2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/july2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Admiral Cornwell's playlist
> 
> What is Katrina's taste in music? Is she into Vulcan indie-folk harp ensembles? Does she swoon for Andorian Opera? Does she have a deep and abiding love for David Bowie? Does she secretly play the cello? Fic, art, vid, Spotify playlist..pick your format and the sky's the limit! (multiple fills are awesome, because we all have an opinion on this)

Katrina started dancing at age four, under the instruction of her mother. Charlotte grew up in France and wanted to pursue whatever was the least like Starfleet; she chose ballet. Charlotte didn't have the discipline for a career but reveled in artistic expression and wanted to pass on that zeal to her daughter, especially given her father was an officer and a diplomat and everything she'd spent her own youth running away from. 'You don't choose who you love' is a rule Lottie lived by, something else she tried to pass on. 

Unlike her mother, Katrina embraced the rigidity of her seven hundred year old art form and by middle school was acknowledged to be highly skilled. She might have been the star her mother imagined but Kat grew up surrounded by Starfleet and representatives of the Federation. She knew her path lead to the stars. Still, she kept up her dancing. Her body made sense when she danced, her mind calmed, and her emotions could be channeled into the steps. She'd stretch and run through positions while studying. She used dance to relieve stress and refocus. She even leaned on it in combat training. 

 She stopped performing after school, but never stopped dancing. It kept her grounded. 

* * *

The vid uses footage from  _Bunheads_ ,  _Flesh and Bone_ , and  _The Joffrey Ballet School NYC_ , as well as audio from _Sucker Punch_ , in addition to  _Discovery_. 

 

 **Title:** Where Is My Mind  
**Artist:** Maxence Cyrin  
**Fandom:** _Star Trek: Discovery_  
**Character:** Katrina Cornwell  
**Summary:** in which Katrina's background in ballet gives her strength to face adversity, and an outlet for tightly wound emotions

 


End file.
